


In The Barracks of Fates

by MelodiesOfLife



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiesOfLife/pseuds/MelodiesOfLife
Summary: The support scenes were nothing more than character avatars and expressions accompanied by lines of text. What were the characters actually doing when the supports happened?An attempt to retell and elaborate on the support scenes between various characters in FE: Fates.





	1. The Little Princesses I (Sakura and Elise: C Support)

Mid autumn had arrived. Leaves, both green and brown, piled up on the ground, forming stacks of makeshift cushions. Oh, how Sakura wouldn't love to sleep on top of one of them. Autumn was undeniably her second favourite season, right after spring. The onsetting cold was perfect for wandering around the gardens of Shisaragi Castle, even if the surroundings had begun wilting and hibernating in preparation for the upcoming winter.

The princess shifted her gaze from side to side and glanced behind, making sure no one was watching, before running towards a large pile of leaves and jumping directly onto them. Several leaves flew upwards at at the impact of her weight as she landed face down, chuckling with joy.

She remembered the times she and Takumi would play together like this in the garden. Takumi would shake the trees vigorously, anticipating more leaves to fall. On the other hand, she would gather them together in a pile before glomping on them herself before her brother had a chance to.

Remembering her childhood brought a smile back to her face, even if Takumi now refused to play amongst the leaves ("What's the point of hugging leaves?! We're too old for this!"). Fortunately, she had her other siblings and Azura, and they were more than happy to play with her when they weren't busy.

Unconsciously, the pink haired princess began humming a tune her mother often sung. _Sakura, sakura_...

\---

Content with reminiscing, Sakura decided to resume her general duties. As she strolled around the camp, fervently looking around for any tasks to do, a lovely melody filled the air. It was enchanting and soothing, yet exotic. At the same time, it was also... _familiar_.

Her feet began moving towards the direction of the sound, and sure enough, she found herself in front of its source.

"Laa lada-dee daa, la de dee daa..." sang Elise. The Nohrian suspended an unfamiliar brown-shaped instrument on one shoulder, while she held a long bow with strings on her other hand, fervently moving it up and down the silver strings on said instrument.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped softly. Thoughts of running away immediately flooded her head, yet her feet planted itself firmly onto the ground. It wouldn't take long before the Nohrian princess would notice her, so she mustered up her courage instead and called out towards her counterpart. "H-hello, Elise." Her hands clutched the handle of her festal tighter.

The younger girl's head perked up at the mention of her name as she stopped playing the violin. "Princess Sakura!" she smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I heard a f-familiar melody and followed it here," she began. "What kind of instrument are you playing? I've never seen anything like that in Hoshido."

Elise looked down at her instrument and back to Sakura. “Oh, this? It’s a violin!”

"A violin, huh? It sounds...g-gorgeous," Sakura hesitated, trying to find an accurate word to describe both the instrument and the sound it produced.

Elise didn't seem to mind, however, as she began prancing around Sakura cheerfully. "Really? Thanks! I'm glad you like it. We've got all kinds of lovely stringed instruments in Nohr," she explained. "This one's pretty small, but there are some huuuge ones too," she swung her arms in the air in an attempt to demonstrate the size. "I love violins though," she continued, glancing towards the stringed instrument in her hands, "They're so cute! Don't you think?"

"Yes, it's adorable!" Sakura's voice began getting slightly louder, absorbing the younger girl's eagerness ( _Elise's demeanour is infectious_ , she thinks to herself). "Back h-home, I played the koto."

"Koh-toh?" Elise cocked her head to one side, a puzzled expression hanging on her face.

"Yes," the Hoshidan explained. "It's a stringed instrument too, but it's not as small as the violin. And you can't play it while moving around. You must be sitting."

"Oh, wow! I'd love to hear you play sometime! Will you play for me? Will you?" Elise clasped her hands together and stared (puppy-eyed) at the pink-haired princess.

"I would be delighted to!" Sakura replied, mirroring the younger princess' actions. "Oh!" she remembered about her beloved koto, passed down to her by her mother, left in the music room back Shisaragi. "I don't have one with me right now, so we'd have to find one."

"That's OK!" Elise announced cheerfully. "Detective Princess Elise is on the case!"

Upon finishing her sentence, the twin pigtailed girl took off into the distance, presumably to look for a koto.

"Teehee," Sakura chuckled to herself as she watched Elise's silhouette disappear into a nearby tent. "She's so enthusiastic. I think we'll be good friends one day."

"Oh! I forgot to ask her about the song she was playing..."

 

\--epilogue--

"Heyyyyy! Do any of you guys have a 'koh-toh' around here?"

"Lady Elise, what on earth are you talking about? Stop opening all the drawers! ELISE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always thought of Sakura as meek and shy towards people she wasn't familiar with, but if someone was being very kind and enthusiastic (i.e. Elise), then she would open up and talk more. And that way, through her friendship with Elise, she would become more confident in expressing herself by emulating Elise's behaviour. Hopefully she wasn't too OOC in this!


	2. Exasperated Benevolence I (Jakob and Felicia: C Support)

  "Come on, Felicia. They're just pieces of metal and porcelain. You can do this," Felicia muttered to herself. Of course she could do this. She may not be as meticulous as Flora, but moving a port of tea and snacks couldn't be _that_ hard.

  Gingerly placing both hands on the sides of the silver tray tray, the ginger-haired girl lifted it up and slowly walked towards the dining hall. The crest-shaped biscuits were traditional Nohrian delicacies; they were also Flora's specialty. Felicia loved munching on them right after they came out of the oven, often resulting in either Flora or Gunter yelling at her. She never minded that, though. Anything was worth it for those biscuits!

  At the very least, there was still a whole plate worth's of biscuits left for her this time. The excitement made her jittery; she could barely hold the tray steady. _Calm down, Felicia._ _The biscuits can wait. Don’t let Lady Corrin down!_

  Felicia soon reached the dining hall, where Jakob was already setting out the plates and cutlery – that was supposed to be her job. Without glancing at her, Jakob shook his head. “Too slow! Much too slow, Felicia!”

  The young girl cringed slightly at his criticism, but she did her best to ignore it.

  “You can’t afford to be so careful,” the butler continued, speaking in a stern tone. “The tea is going cold!”

  “Ahh… I’m sorry, Jakob,” she apologised, increasing her pace. However, this caused her hold on the tray to become more unsteady. Hastily (and clumsily), she set the tray down near the edge of the table, placing the plate of biscuits on the table before moving on to do the same with the tea pot. “OK,” she muttered. “I’ve set all the snacks on the table. All that’s left is…”

  As the orange haired girl leaned over to place the teapot on the far end of the table, unbeknownst to her, her body simultaneously pushed against the now-empty tray. Said tray, now devoid of any weight, slid towards the middle of the table and knocked into the plate of biscuits, causing Felicia (whom was balancing her weight on the edge of the table) to trip over. “Ah!” she cried as she fell on top of the table, causing it to overturn and send everything flying onto both herself and the floor.

  “Oh no!” Felicia cried, bringing a hand to cover her mouth in shock.

  Jakob’s expression remained cold as he looked at Felicia in disdain. “I’m impressed, Felicia,” he said sarcastically. “Impressed with how you serving snacks resulted in an overturned table.”

  Felicia looked up at the older butler, eyes filled with embarrassment. “I’m sorry!”

  “All you have to do is pour tea and present the snacks. Is it really that hard?”

  “I just… I got flustered and tried to hurry…” she began, eyes downcast.

  Jakob heaved a great sigh before walking over towards Felicia and handing her a handkerchief. “Never mind. Go clean yourself up. I’ll do the rest.”

  “No, I… please, Jakob,” she pleaded, looking directly towards the older butler, refusing to back down and do nothing. “Let me at least help.”

  “Your help will only slow me down,” he stated nonchalantly. “Please just stand at the side and watch. I shall wait for you to get changed.”

  “…Understood. I’ll be back shortly.” The younger girl walked out of the dining hall and towards the living quarters, sniffing slightly with every step. _Why did Jakob have to be so rude? He may mean well, but did he not know how harsh his words were?_

  Thoughts ran through her head as she quickly put on a clean set of clothes and ran back towards the dining hall. _What does Flora even see in him, anyway?_ [1]

  When she returned, Jakob was nowhere to be seen. Both the table and floor were back to its original condition, meaning that the butler would most likely have finished cleaning up. His next task would be preparing the tea and biscuits in the kitchen. She ran there promptly.

  Sure enough, she found him boiling some hot water for the tea. A neat plate of biscuits (most likely the leftovers that she was planning on having) was sitting on the silver tray she dropped. Hearing her footsteps, he turned around to glance at Felicia. “Ah, you’re here. Come stand beside me.”

  Felicia responded with an “alright” and did as told.

  “Now, for royal delicacies, presentation is just as important as the actual food preparation process,” he began. “You want the food to look edible, and at the same time, you want it to look like a sculpture; something no one would dare touch lest they ruin it forever.”

  Jakob placed the biscuits in front of himself and Felicia. “For the biscuits, I’ve arranged them into a pyramid. And now, I shall sprinkle some ‘snow’ at its peak,” he explained, sprinkling a light coat of powdered sugar on the biscuits. “For aesthetic purposes, of course.” [2]

  Felicia stared intently at said pyramid, entranced and awed by Jakob’s actions. “Wow, that’s impressive!”

  “Indeed it is,” the older male smiled. “I do take pride in my butlering. Now, would you care to observe how to bring this piece of art towards the table?”

  “Yes, of course!” she emulated his expression as she trailed behind the silver-haired man.

  Maybe Jakob was mean, but he wasn’t as evil as she thought he was, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I'm assuming that Flora is alive at this point in time.  
> [2] Yes, I did do research into how to make food look pretty just for this chapter. :)


End file.
